Le défi
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. En face de lui, la jeune fille fit de même. Ils se regardaient fixement, immobiles, statiques. Crispés. C'est toi qui recherches un colocataire ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix gênée." OS


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un petit délire avec **DelfineNotPadfoot** : il s'agissait d'un thème commun. Certains ont déjà pu voir un exercice du genre avec "Aller Simple vers le passé" et "Sur les rails" dont le thème était "Drago et Hermione se retrouvent dans un train"._

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir son OS intitulé "Hors de question"._

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse en fin de page!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le défi**

\- Laisse tomber mon vieux, c'est mort ! Tu ne trouveras jamais de colocataire potable…

\- Ferme-la, Zabini.

\- Non, sérieusement ! A ce propos, tu pourrais me laisser squatter chez toi quelques jours, histoire de voir si ça marche entre nous…

\- Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de SDF. Et puis, j'ai dit : ferme-la. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de me répéter.

Drago Malefoy s'affala dans un fauteuil en se passant une main dans les cheveux, d'un air très las. Devant lui, Blaise Zabini gardait un sourire mince sur les lèvres, le regard pétillant. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants encore, en silence. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement amis, mais il y avait un lien certain entre eux qui les empêchait d'être de complets indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Ce lien d'égal à égal.

\- A ta place, fit un garçon efflanqué à côté d'eux, moi, je ne m'arrêterais pas qu'aux garçons… J'élargirais ma recherche aussi aux filles…

Blaise ne quitta pas des yeux Drago, mais ce dernier jeta un regard exaspéré à Théodore Nott.

\- Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, _à ta différence_, Nott. Et arrête de te goinfrer de chips.

Le ton était froid, mais Théodore ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il échangea un sourire avec le grand noir : Drago Malefoy était de mauvaise humeur. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour soupirer. Mais quand on refusait quelque chose à Drago Malefoy, il devenait de mauvaise humeur. Et là, il était de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Par Merlin, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un de normal, dans cette ville… Un gars sain et un peu cultivé, c'est pas surhumain…, maugréa-t-il en avalant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Parce qu'il fallait bien une Bièraubeurre pour oublier les mauvais moments qu'il venait de passer. Aujourd'hui, il avait posté une énième petite annonce sur les recherches de colocataires. Il avait cru que ça serait facile au début, quand il avait emménagé dans cet appartement… Il avait tort. Mais plutôt promener cinquante Scroutts à Pétard que d'avouer ses échecs.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à avoir un colocataire ? demanda Nott en réprimant un sourire.

Il échangea un autre regard avec Blaise Zabini qui eut un air entendu : ils savaient déjà tous deux la réponse, mais c'était très plaisant de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Je cherche juste à emmerliner mes vieux. C'est de bonne guerre, ricana Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais pas faux non plus. Et surtout, comme il le soulignait, c'était de bonne guerre. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, Drago s'était démarqué de ses parents. Le fait d'avoir été un instrument pendant près de dix-sept ans pour se faire mousser auprès du mage noir n'avait rien de très encourageant pour rester dans une famille aux valeurs si statiques et poussiéreuses. Aussi, après un séjour rapide à Azkaban, il avait décidé de prendre du bon temps et de mener la vie dure à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy pendant quelques temps. Entre autres. C'était de bonne guerre, après toutes les dettes qu'il venait de payer au nom de son père.

\- Enfin… c'est quand même le septième colocataire que tu jettes dehors en moins de cinq semaines…, objecta Blaise en soupirant.

En effet, ça faisait le septième. Mais était-ce de sa faute si plus personne n'avait de respect ? Drago se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, la mine renfrognée. Il voulait se rebeller contre sa famille, mais pas avec n'importe quel inconnu non plus. Il pâlit au simple souvenir encore précis des sept déchets ambulants dont il avait dû se séparer. Le premier était arrivé, comme une fleur. Une espèce de hippie aux cheveux longs qui flottait constamment sur un nuage en embaumant l'appartement avec des plantes exotiques et des volutes de fumée qui lui donnaient le vertige. Drago n'avait pas tenu une semaine.

\- Ah, je m'en souviens de ce gars, sourit Nott, les yeux brillants. Il était sympa… Il parlait tout le temps de voyages, mais il n'avait pas un sou…

Le deuxième avait été plus encourageant : un homme bien fait et très propre, avec de l'éducation et des manières. Drago avait eu une vague d'espoir. Bien courte.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois si jaloux, commenta Nott en secouant la tête. Après tout, c'est sa faute s'il a autant de succès avec les filles ?

\- _C'est_ _sa faute_ s'il les ramène chez moi, contra Drago, aigre. Qu'il en ramène une de temps en temps, à la limite, mais tous les jours et plusieurs à la fois, il faut pas exagérer !

Il souffla, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Car Drago Malefoy était contre toute attente, extrêmement pudibond. Et le seul fait de savoir qu'une fille se trouvait en petite tenue sous son toit avec un autre homme le tétanisait d'effroi. Alors, plusieurs en même temps… et pas une pour lui… Non, vraiment, c'était inconcevable. Le garçon avait tenu quatre jours dans l'appartement et s'était fait remercier à coups de pied dans le derrière.

\- Et ce gars, là, celui qui parlait fort ? s'écria Nott.

\- Un plouc ! fulmina Drago en se crispant dans son siège. Je n'ai pas pu lire tranquillement deux lignes durant son foutu match de sport moldu sans intérêt !

Blaise eut un sourire compatissant. Ayant vécu dans une famille qui attachait autant d'importance à des valeurs comme le sang, on pouvait dire que le jeune homme blond faisait de grands efforts pour enquiquiner ses aïeuls. Ils se souvenaient tous les trois parfaitement de ce garçon d'origine moldue, accro au rugby et qui braillait comme un forcené lors des matchs dans le salon. Le pauvre n'avait pas non plus tenu plus de cinq jours.

\- Ah, quel dommage que tu aies mis le cuisiner à la porte, aussi… Moi j'aimais beaucoup ses plats…

\- Ce mangeur de grenouilles ? Heureusement qu'il est parti ! Avec son accent horripilant…

Le quatrième colocataire avait été un français venu tenter sa chance à Londres dans un restaurant. Si Drago avait apprécié manger une nourriture plutôt délicate les premiers temps, il s'était bien mordu les doigts par la suite de tant de familiarités ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait avouer à ses deux amis les plus proches les raisons véritables qui l'ont poussé à le virer de son appartement. _Faire ça _avec un homme… Rien qu'à l'idée, Drago Malefoy eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- C'est quand même dommage, reprit Théodore en scrutant le plafond avec attention.

\- Ah ! Il y a eu ce gars qui n'avait aucune hygiène ! coupa Blaise avec un sourire vainqueur.

Drago eut une moue dégoûtée. Oui, cet orang-outang qui puait à dix lieues à la ronde et ne connaissait pas les mots « savon » et « shampoing ». Il en frémit rien qu'à l'évocation. Il l'avait jeté le jour-même.

\- Oh, je me souviens de celui qui t'a pris pour une fille ! Il essayait de te draguer, c'était tordant ! rit Théodore de bon cœur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Drago d'un ton aigre. Il était complètement soûl et il ne savait même plus reconnaître le tourne-disque des toilettes… En plus, alors que je me relevais pour lui dire deux mots sur tout ce tintamarre, il…

Il lui avait couru après pendant dix bonnes minutes en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de fille plus jolie que lui. Le petit avait été jeté dehors le lendemain matin à la première heure, et encore, il avait été clément. Blaise soupira à nouveau et eut un sourire mince.

\- Ah, mon pauvre Drago… Et cette fois, pourquoi tu l'as mis à la porte, celui-là ?

L'interpelé se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas _lui_, mais _eux_. Un beau jour, j'ai eu la surprise de voir qu'il avait ramené toute sa famille ! Ils étaient neuf dans la chambre !

Drago semblait très fatigué et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu écris quoi dans ton annonce ? « Cherche loufoque pour cohabiter » ?

\- Evidemment que non, répliqua le jeune blond d'un geste exaspéré.

Il leur tendit un morceau de parchemin. Théodore refoula un rire.

\- « Cherche personne fréquentable, saine de corps et d'esprit, sachant vivre correctement, pour partager lieu de vie avec chambre séparée. Loyer à débattre. » Pas étonnant que tu n'attires que les foldinguos !

Alors que Drago écarquillait les yeux, Blaise soupira.

\- D'habitude, expliqua-t-il, c'est plutôt « Je suis un mec super sympa et je cherche quelqu'un pour partager mon quotidien dans un grand appart super cool »… C'est pas vraiment une annonce aussi… aussi…

Il lança un œil à Nott pour avoir un appui.

\- Aussi insensée ! renchérit ce dernier, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- En quoi c'est insensé ? s'indigna Drago en reprenant son parchemin.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent.

\- Ton annonce ne veut rien dire. Sérieusement, reprit Blaise en voyant le fils Malefoy ouvrir la bouche, fréquentable ? Sain de corps et d'esprit ? Sachant vivre correctement ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il y eut un silence. Drago se redressa dans son fauteuil, avalant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre d'un air qu'il voulait détaché.

\- Je cherche juste une seule personne normale, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, pourtant… Quelqu'un qui soit sensé, équilibré, un peu discret et qui sache vivre en communauté…, psalmodia-t-il à mi-mots, le regard en l'air.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard : vivre avec Drago Malefoy était pire que vivre avec une communauté entière. Alors que le grand noir allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Les trois amis se relevèrent et échangèrent un regard.

\- Je vais aller voir, s'exclama Nott avec engouement. Ça se trouve, cette fois sera la bonne !

Il partit quelques instants. Drago et Blaise entendirent Nott pousser un cri étouffé, suivi d'un grand silence. A l'évidence, il avait regardé par le judas. Il revint sur ses pas, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

\- Je crois que ça va être non.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoique… C'est le genre discret et respectueux, ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Blaise, frappé par la curiosité, s'empressa d'aller à la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il revint près de Drago, l'air plutôt amusé.

\- C'est sûr que… c'est surprenant. Mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de fille. Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus une _vraie_ fille… Dis-moi, Drago… Tu as toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie, non ?

Le jeune blond perdit patience et se leva d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. En face de lui, la jeune fille fit de même. Ils se regardaient fixement, immobiles, statiques. Crispés.

\- Ah…, fit-il.

\- Oh ! fit-elle.

Mais il referma brutalement la porte et fusilla ses deux comparses du regard.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est très drôle, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ils perdirent de suite leurs sourires et se levèrent de leurs fauteuils.

\- Ah non, crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé à la faire, celle-là…, se défendit Nott en mettant ses mains en ultime défense.

Blaise garda le silence un temps, puis se rendant compte de la situation poussa un cri.

\- Hé, mais attends ! Tu viens de lui refermer la porte sur le nez ? s'exclama-t-il en arrondissant les yeux.

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit : la jeune fille était restée immobile, les yeux fixés vers un papier tout froissé qu'elle tenait dans les mains, l'air très perplexe.

\- Granger ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! susurra Zabini avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione Granger. La grande Hermione Granger était sur le paillasson de Drago Malefoy. La jeune brune releva ses grands yeux noisette et fronça les sourcils.

\- Zabini, salua-t-elle froidement.

\- On ne t'attendait pas pour la fête, argua Théodore avec une moue malsaine.

\- Je vois que je dérange, répliqua Hermione d'un ton tranchant. On dirait que je me suis trompée d'adresse.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier en marbre.

\- Attends.

La voix lente de Drago Malefoy s'éleva dans l'air et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de Drago qui s'étonnait lui-même.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Euh… Tu… Pourquoi tu es là ?

Hermione tourna très lentement sur elle-même. Elle était troublée par ce ton inapproprié dans la voix du jeune blond, mais elle fit son possible pour masquer sa stupeur.

\- Ils… ils s'apprêtaient à partir, acheva Malefoy en adressant un regard impérieux à ses deux acolytes pour gagner en contenance.

Blaise eut un sourire entendu et attrapa le jeune efflanqué par l'épaule.

\- Oui, on n'allait pas tarder. Drago, tu nous appelles pour nous tenir au courant… Granger ! salua-t-il.

Et ils disparurent dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Puis, la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui recherches un colocataire ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

Il acquiesça, maladroitement, mais il ne s'effaça pas pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne chercha pas non plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Ils continuaient de se dévisager. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas revus ? Combien d'années avaient filé ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ? Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre pour une annonce de colocation.

\- Tu… Euh…

Elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle cherchait depuis des mois, maintenant, une location potable, et rien, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait fait des recherches désespérément inabouties et voilà qu'elle tombait sur Malefoy. _Malefoy_. Le petit cancrelat qui lui avait mené la vie dure au cours de toutes ses années à Poudlard. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle puisse imaginer une colocation avec un vil petit scélérat comme lui. Son esprit entier lui demandait de s'enfuir en courant. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Immuable. Elle le fuyait du regard, incapable de lui parler. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle bien pu lui dire ? Alors, tout baigne ? Comment ça va ? Elle n'était pas stupide. Il avait disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans, suite à son procès. Enfermé à Azkaban. Deux très courtes années où tout était allé très bien. Et puis, il était réapparu et il recommençait le manège de son père au ministère magique, à son grand damne.

L'esprit vide, Drago Malefoy dévisageait sa visiteuse : elle était restée la même. Ses cheveux hirsutes bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules sans grand soin et on pouvait lire à travers ses grands yeux noisette comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Qu'avait-elle fait durant tout ce temps ? Il l'avait croisée deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs du ministère, après qu'ils l'aient relâché. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas la voir et elle avait fait de même. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester. Après tout, il ne voulait pas de colocataire fille. Encore moins une fille comme Granger. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps. Une fille comme elle n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer la moitié du loyer ici. Une fille comme elle n'avait même pas sa place ici. Alors pourquoi restait-elle ? Ah oui, il lui avait demandé de rester. Pourquoi ? Là était toute la question. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser décemment sur son pallier… si ?

\- Hé bien… Entre.

Il hésita beaucoup avant de lui faire franchir le seuil de l'appartement. Le conflit qu'il menait depuis dix bonnes minutes le plongeait dans un néant total. Mais une force supérieure lui intima de l'inviter à entrer. Elle passa devant lui et un parfum de fraises des bois envahit ses narines. Elle fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds, en murmurant un « merci » presque inaudible et attendit dans le hall.

\- Euh… Je… j'enlève mes chaussures ?

Il la jaugea du regard. Elle avait des espèces de… Merlin, pouvait-on appeler ça des chaussures ? Ces espèces de grosses bottines noires à talons plats ? Il avisa son parquet, qu'il venait tout juste de cirer. Une envie forte de lui crier dessus que « évidemment, il faut même mettre des patins, tu vois pas que c'est nickel chrome ? » se fit violence en lui, mais il se retint à la dernière minute et son dégoût fut retenu avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

\- Mais non, c'est pas la peine, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix blanche de politesse exagérée.

Merlin, son beau parquet allait être tout souillé par les grosses godasses de cette fille. Il n'aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer… Une chance qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce matin. Ils se frôlèrent quand il la devança, le couloir étant assez étroit. Elle retint son souffle, et il se crispa légèrement.

\- Alors… voilà le salon.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle devait bien faire soixante mètres carrés, à elle toute seule, décorée avec goût dans des dégradés de blancs, une bibliothèque large et fournie mangeait tout un mur jusqu'au plafond et des canapés accueillants faisaient face à une double porte-fenêtre. Une cheminée en marbre se tenait sur le mur en face. L'ensemble était très lumineux.

\- C'est très clair, commenta-t-elle. On est Sud-Est, non ?

\- Sud-Ouest, corrigea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Si elle dévorait la bibliothèque du regard, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il poursuivit la visite. Le plus vite il aurait terminé, le plus vite elle trouverait une excuse bidon et le plus vite il se retrouverait seul. Merlin, mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissée rentrer ?!

\- C'est plutôt grand.

\- Ça l'est, répondit-il, d'un ton plus énervé qu'il ne voulut.

Il la mena vers une pièce presque aussi grande et aussi claire.

\- La cuisine…

Elle regarda autour d'elle : faisait-il jamais la cuisine ? Il avait toute la panoplie, mais tout semblait si propre, si neuf, qu'elle se dit que ce n'était certainement que pour la frime. Une large gamme de casseroles en cuivre et de couteaux aiguisés pendaient fièrement sur le mur.

\- Tu cuisines ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

\- Ça m'arrive, coupa-t-il, agacé.

La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait retenu cette fille et pourquoi à l'heure actuelle, il lui faisait visiter l'appartement avec la politesse digne d'un gentilhomme, et il s'en voulait atrocement. Il aurait bien voulu lui hurler que « évidemment, je cuisine ! A ton avis, tu penses que c'est juste pour rire, ces appareils électroménagers dernier cri ? Je suis quand même de Sang Pur : si ce n'était que pour parader, j'aurais choisi un autre moyen de me faire bien voir… », mais il se contint et passa son chemin. Un autre couloir menait à plusieurs portes.

\- Voici la salle de bains. Commune.

Elle prit peur à l'idée de découvrir la salle de bains de Malefoy, mais elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater que le lieu était propre. Une grande baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce, et divers robinets s'accoudaient à ses bords. Deux grandes vasques faisant office de lavabos couraient sur une table en acajou. Les serviettes de bain étaient immaculées. Tout respirait la propreté. Elle eut envie de lui demander s'il ne se lavait jamais pour garder sa salle de bain aussi propre, mais elle se retint et le suivit dans la dernière pièce à visiter.

\- Et enfin, la chambre à louer, acheva-t-il.

Une salle vide, immense, se tenait devant elle. Les moulures au plafond étaient de bon goût et les rideaux épais encadraient la fenêtre d'un air rassurant. Ils revinrent dans le salon et il la pria de s'asseoir. Maintenant, la règle était de discuter un peu. Au fil de ses recherches, Drago avait tellement eu à faire à des cas extrêmes, qu'il avait décidé de se méfier. Pour il-ne-savait-quelles-raisons, il se retrouva à proposer du thé à Hermione Granger, qui accepta. Il redoubla davantage de vigilance.

\- C'est un très bel appartement, décréta Hermione après une gorgée de thé.

La situation était surnaturelle. La jeune brune pouvait sentir son cœur se déchaîner dans sa poitrine. Elle était en train de boire un thé avec Malefoy comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait visité l'appartement de Malefoy comme si elle réfléchissait sérieusement à devenir sa colocataire. Tout ça était aberrant. Absurde. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette mascarade.

Drago retint son souffle. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait visiter au moins une quarantaine de fois son appartement durant les six derniers mois, et qu'à chaque fois, on lui faisait la même remarque. Il n'était pas spécialement ravi d'avoir Granger sur son canapé, il pensait même intérieurement qu'il devrait désinfecter tout ce qu'elle avait pu toucher ou frôler au cours de la visite, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se crisper face au jugement terrible de son hôte. Il attendait donc le « mais ». On le lui servait à chaque fois, et à tous les coups, il manquait s'étouffer en apprenant l'excuse surprenante qui viendrait après le fatidique « mais ». Mais c'est trop grand… Mais c'est trop blanc… Mais c'est trop neuf… Mais c'est trop cher…

\- C'est très grand…, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient tous les deux sans se crier dessus. Et il fallait l'avouer, ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais surtout, ils ne savaient pas du tout que dire. Hermione joua avec la cuiller en argent de sa tasse à thé et Drago tenta de se détendre dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Un silence long et pesant les enveloppa.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le « mais » ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton abrupt.

Elle le dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Il est évident que tu ne me prendras pas pour colocataire, finit par dire la jeune fille, puisque… je suis moi et que tu es… toi.

\- Tu penses ? demanda aussitôt Drago, surpris de tant de franchise de la part de sa pire ennemie.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu considères sérieusement de vivre sous le même toit que moi ?

Il y avait beaucoup d'étonnement dans sa voix, mais aussi, il décela une trace d'amusement.

\- Non, rétorqua rapidement Drago, il faudrait être fou, tu as raison…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Venait-il tout juste de lui dire qu'elle avait raison ? Une sang-de-Bourbe avait raison ? Et il était d'accord avec elle ? Merlin où allait le monde… Quoique… Justement, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient. Hermione se crispa légèrement, il le sentit. Il s'en voulut.

\- Enfin…, commença-t-il, maladroitement.

Il ne souhaitait pas déterrer la hache de guerre. Il était juste las. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Je ne serais pas à l'aise avec une fille comme colocataire…

\- Ah bon ? Mais il n'est pas précisé que tu veux un garçon comme colocataire…

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Merlin, elle avait raison. Il s'emmura dans un silence, se mordant les lèvres de tant de négligence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas à l'aise avec une fille ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Parce que…

Le jeune blond se tut. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à la fille qu'il détestait depuis tant de temps qu'à part Astoria à laquelle il était promis et Pansy qu'il considérait plus comme sa parente, il n'avait jamais été seul face à une fille. Hermione préféra changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colocation ? Tes parents n'ont pas les moyens de te payer un appartement comme celui-ci ?

C'était de l'ironie, évidemment. Il perçut la pique, mais lui fut gré de ne pas vouloir de réponse. Il savait également qu'il n'avait rien à gagner en lui disant que « si, ses parents avaient de quoi payer un appartement pareil, et qu'il avait même les moyens de le payer tout seul », mais il se refusait à avouer qu'il voulait simplement se venger de son père.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? siffla Drago avec un rictus.

Hermione répondit par un sourire en coin. Elle sirota une gorgée de thé. Il venait de marquer un point.

\- C'est juste, pourquoi pas… Je trouve quand même que ça cache quelque chose.

Le jeune blond émit un rire glacé. Il se passa une main sur le visage et Hermione l'observa furtivement, à la dérobée. Il avait beaucoup changé : ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient toujours aussi soigneusement coiffés, mais les traits de son visage avaient durci. Il avait mûri, ses joues s'étaient creusées. Et puis, ses yeux, froids et pénétrants, inspiraient un respect et un certain malaise, comme s'ils scrutaient à travers les apparences. Sans doute les deux ans à Azkaban avaient eu un impact conséquent sur lui. Il semblait très las.

\- Ça ne cache rien du tout, Granger, répondit-il. Et toi, pourquoi tu cours les appartements en plein milieu de l'année ?

Hermione avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, pour se laisser quelques secondes de répit. Devait-elle dire la vérité ? Il n'avait pas joué franc jeu, lui… Et puis, elle n'allait pas lui raconter que c'était parce qu'elle se séparait de Ron et qu'elle était totalement perdue… Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la voix lente et nonchalante de Drago Malefoy brisa le silence.

\- Pour être franc, je n'aime pas la solitude. Enfin si, j'aime la solitude, mais je n'aime pas vivre seul. J'ai toujours vécu avec des gens froids ou trop envahissants. Je ne cherche qu'une personne capable d'être une présence rassurante, sans pour autant s'immiscer dans mes affaires…

Hermione tressaillit. Drago s'était levé et scrutait l'horizon par la fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il soupira. Pourquoi venait-il d'expliquer ça à Granger ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui le dire. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson… Ils étaient tous adorables, mais bien trop exubérants. Il avait songé à vivre avec eux, mais il ne tiendrait pas deux jours. Et puis, il avait aussi pensé à retourner au manoir, mais ce n'était pas non plus possible. La solitude de la prison l'avait beaucoup changé. Se confronter à son père tous les jours deviendrait un vrai supplice. Il avait donc décidé de prendre un appartement en ville, et pour meubler le triste silence de ces grandes pièces, il avait choisi de partager les lieux. Il avait beaucoup appris, en prison. La tolérance, la patience, le respect. Toutes ces valeurs qu'il avait méprisées plus jeune, voilà qu'il les redécouvrait. Plus d'une fois Narcissa ou Lucius avaient eu des haut-le-cœur en découvrant avec qui leur fils vivait. C'était tant mieux : ça les tenait à distance. Dommage qu'il ne s'entende avec aucun d'entre eux.

\- Je suis en plein divorce, déclara soudain Hermione. Pour l'instant, je dors sur le canapé d'Harry, mais je sens que je suis de trop, surtout avec la naissance de James Sirius… Il faut que je trouve quelque chose rapidement.

Elle était prise d'un accès de désespoir et avait avoué ce qu'elle aurait voulu garder secret. Drago et elle se regardèrent pour la première fois véritablement. Il cligna des yeux, incertain.

\- Tu es en instance de divorce ? répéta-t-il, comme pour donner de la légitimité à ses mots.

Alors Granger avait eu le temps de se marier ? Mais avec qui ? Weasley ? Et ce pauvre ouistiti n'avait pas su retenir cette fille si brillante ? Elle acquiesça, en tiquant.

\- De toute façon, il va falloir que je me trouve autre chose, soupira-t-elle en regardant d'un air déçu autour d'elle.

Sous l'œil inquisiteur de son hôte, elle reprit en secouant la tête :

\- Oui, comme tu ne veux pas de fille et qu'en plus, il s'agit de moi…

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait pensé que vivre avec une fille serait l'horreur, mais la présence de Granger lui était bizarrement chaleureuse. Il ne la considérait pas comme une fille à part entière. Tout à coup, il se prit à réfléchir sérieusement à la potentialité de loger sous le même toit que celle qu'il détestait à Poudlard. Mais elle reprenait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Tout était fini.

\- J'ai beaucoup de règles, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Elle se figea et pivota lentement sur elle-même.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais les appliquer à la lettre ? continua-t-il, plus ardent.

Hermione cligna des paupières et plissa le nez. Etait-ce une pirouette pour lui donner une chance ?

\- J'ai aussi pas mal de prérogatives, articula-t-elle avec hardiesse.

Drago jubilait. Elle rentrait dans le même jeu que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rentrer tard le soir sans faire de bruit ? s'enquit-il.

\- Est-ce que _tu _peux rentrer tard le soir sans faire de bruit ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi arriverait à respecter l'intimité d'un garçon ? lança-t-il.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi garantit la sécurité d'une fille ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'inviteras pas trente mille personnes tous les soirs ? questionna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'iras pas manger mes provisions en cachette ou fouiller ma chambre en mon absence ? gronda Hermione.

Ils se turent un instant, se jaugèrent du regard, puis Drago reprit la parole.

\- Interdiction formelle de manger dans le salon.

\- Interdiction formelle de mettre la musique trop fort après dix heures du soir, imposa-t-elle.

\- Interdiction formelle de toucher les livres avec les doigts gras.

\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'insurgea la jeune fille, outrée.

Drago réprima un sourire : oui, Miss Je-sais-tout était un rat de bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait pas manquer de respect aux livres à ce point. Peut-être qu'avec elle… Tout irait bien ? Il chassa cette pensée folle de son esprit.

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas de fille, conclut-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione le défia du regard.

\- De toute façon, je suis une Gryffondor et tu es un Serpentard, renchérit-elle.

\- De toute façon, je suis Drago Malefoy et tu es Hermione Granger, acheva-t-il.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Un rire complice et saugrenu. Mais les deux pensaient étrangement la même chose : la vie commune entre eux deux pourrait très bien se passer. C'était une idée bien singulière, mais qui commençait à se frayer dans leur logique. Mais il fallait bien que la raison ait son avis là-dessus et Hermione secoua la tête doucement.

\- Enfin… Bon, je vais y aller, dit-elle en vérifiant l'heure.

Ils n'étaient pas proches, au contraire. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment habiter ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que leur entourage dirait ? C'était impossible.

\- Tu sais, je suis tellement désespéré, pensa Drago à voix haute, que je serais bien capable de t'accepter comme colocataire. Juste pour voir.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Tu sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton, je suis tellement désespérée que je serais bien capable d'accepter ton offre.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

\- On n'est pas obligés de tenir très longtemps non plus…, lança-t-il d'une voix dégagée. Ca peut juste être pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois, le temps que tu te trouves un autre logement qui te corresponde mieux…

\- Oui, c'est sûr…, approuva-t-elle. Et tu peux aussi recevoir d'autres locataires pendant ce temps.

Oui, c'était sûr : après tout, elle pouvait bien rester quelques temps chez lui, il avait une chambre disponible, et elle pourrait toujours faire visiter l'appartement pendant ce temps. Et puis quand tout serait un peu moins compliqué dans sa vie, elle prendrait son envol.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Drago sécha. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il laissait Hermione Granger franchir son intimité. Mais il savait que ça lui allait bien comme ça.

\- Je ne sais. Tu es à la rue, alors…

\- Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ?

Le ton était un peu froid. Hermione n'aimait pas faire pitié. Elle préférait ramper sur le sol que d'inspirer la pitié. Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui, ennuyé de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais non, tu m'inspires tout sauf de la pitié, Granger, lâcha-t-il lentement.

Il sentait la dispute arriver et n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête à cause de l'orgueil d'une fille. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer ça.

\- Alors quoi ? reprit Hermione. Tu penses que j'ai besoin de ta charité ?

\- Ecoute, je te propose de venir loger chez moi quelques temps. c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il soupira en la détaillant.

\- Si c'est juste pour que je te sois redevable, décréta Hermione, droite comme un if, c'est même pas en rêve !

Il secoua la tête, las.

\- Laisse tomber, Granger, c'était une idée stupide.

Hermione récupéra ses affaires et hocha la tête.

\- Je te remercie, mais je préfère m'arranger seule.

\- C'est débile, Granger, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas ! s'écria Drago. En plus, avec ton divorce, tu n'auras plus un sou…

\- Salut, Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, Drago se releva en direction d'une fenêtre. Il croisa les mains dans son dos et son regard s'évada à travers la glace.

\- De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu me supporter une semaine…

Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt et son corps se raidit. Elle se retourna lentement, le regard perçant, planté sur Malefoy toujours de dos.

\- C'est une menace ? argua-t-elle, prête à se défendre.

\- C'est un constat, répondit-il, désabusé.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione lâcha ses affaires.

\- C'est un défi !

Il soupira.

\- Si je remporte le défi, reprit Hermione, je gagne quoi ?

\- Je ne cherchai pas à…

Mais il s'arrêta tout à coup. Un défi ? Une sorte de compétition ? Comme entre maisons à Poudlard ? Qui aura le maximum de points pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ? Ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Si c'était un défi, accepterait-elle de rester ?

\- Tu gagnes un mois de loyer gratuit, dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Un mois ? Pour te supporter ? C'est tout ? s'étouffa Hermione.

Il se retourna très vite, indigné.

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine !

\- Le gain est trop léger, siffla Hermione, intraitable.

Drago eut une moue vexée.

\- Très bien, alors, disons… un mois pour me supporter contre un an de loyer gratuit !

Elle esquissa un sourire calculateur.

\- Et si je gagne, reprit Drago avec un rictus, alors tu devras reconnaître ma grande puissance sur toi en tant que maître supérieur et devenir mon esclave attitré pendant un an.

Hermione émit un petit cri.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible !

Elle se rapprocha. Il croisa les bras, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas un maître sadique, tu verras, susurra Drago dont le regard disait le contraire.

Hermione ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle fronça les sourcils, son regard planté dans celui de Malefoy.

\- Interdiction de tricher, hein ? Tu ne feras pas tout pour que je parte ?

Drago eut un rire amusé.

\- J'essaierai, en tout cas. Mais ne me mène pas une vie impossible non plus, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche. Où est-ce que je mets mes affaires ? questionna Hermione, n'en croyant pas encore ses yeux et ce qu'ils venaient de faire comme pari.

Drago se sentit se détendre. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Dans ta chambre, évidemment, Granger, mais avant enlève tes chaussures, s'il te plaît. Tu es à la maison.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! _

_Avez-vous pu déceler le thème? N'hésitez pas à envoyer une petite review pour me donner la réponse ainsi que vos impressions!_

_Merci à **Clem**: merci de ta review, pas de suite de prévu, du moins pas tant que j'ai pas fini mes autres fics ^^_

_Merci à **Coq-Cinnelle**: Merci de ta review, comme je le dis à Clem, j'attends de finir toutes mes autres fics avant de faire une suite à cet OS. ^^"_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


End file.
